Grease guns are generally used to provide lubricants to various objects. One common problem is leakage of oil or other lubricant from the non-dispensing end of the grease gun when being stored or not being used.
To this end, a need exists for containing leakage from the non-dispensing end of a grease gun. It is to such a cover that the present disclosure is directed.